The invention refers to a tree felling device of the type which is adapted to be suspended in a crane beam carried by a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a device described in my U.S. patent specification No. 3,835,901, where a spherical bowl carries a rotary saw ring at its periphery. Means are then provided to rotate the ring around its axis, and further means are provided for pivoting the bowl a limited angle around the centre of an imagined sphere, in which the bowl is included.